


Alone

by BeatrixVakarian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reflection, So much angst, Spoiler Avengers Infinity War, Thor (Marvel)-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixVakarian/pseuds/BeatrixVakarian
Summary: Dopo la battaglia contro Thanos in Wakanda, i pensieri ed il dolore di Thor.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sono ancora sconvolta dal film, a distanza di sei giorni. E' la mia prima fanfiction su questo fandom, sostanzialmente c'è molto di personale in questa storia. Ho riversato qui dentro i vari interrogativi - legittimi - su cosa è successo in quei dannati primi quindici minuti di film.  
> Ambientato la stessa sera della battaglia con Thanos - Thor centrico.
> 
> Se mai qualcuno fosse interessato a tradurla in inglese, mi faccia un fischio in privato! Ci terrei molto.  
> Hope you like it :>

Della grande vetrata che costituiva una delle quattro pareti di quella stanza, solo poco più della metà dei pannelli di vetro conservava la sua integrità, ma a Thor questo non era importato.

Con il tramonto era calato anche il silenzio e, dopo quella giornata umanamente devastante sotto qualsiasi punto di vista, aveva deciso di sistemarsi in quell’ala dell’edificio che – sebbene avesse subito gravi danni – rappresentava esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno: silenzio, stare da solo e possibilmente non pensare.

I superstiti di quella guerra si erano ritirati, appunto, in ciò che era rimasto del palazzo – ora sotto al comando provvisorio di Okoye: erano tutti troppo scioccati per pensare anche solo di sedersi attorno ad un tavolo e cercare di fare il punto di una situazione surreale.  
Così aveva deciso di allontanarsi dagli altri, almeno per quella sera. Rocket aveva snocciolato un paio di informazioni su ciò che era successo dal momento in cui l’avevano ripescato nello spazio, per rispondere agli sguardi feriti ed interrogativi dei compagni, quando alle loro domande li aveva guardati di sfuggita con uno sguardo di ghiaccio e si era chiuso la porta alle spalle.  


Ed ora era lì, appoggiato alla testiera del letto con le gambe divaricate, una bottiglia in mano di non sapeva cosa, ma la quale – di certo – non avrebbe placato il mettersi in moto della sua mente, ora che tutto taceva e solo il vento segnalava la sua presenza.  


Ma Thor, si sa, non era mai stato un tipo lungimirante. E per quanto sapesse che, dal momento in cui si sarebbe ritrovato da solo, seduto ed in silenzio, la spirale di rimorso e rimpianto si sarebbe messa in moto, l’aveva coscienziosamente accettata sperando di toccare il fondo il prima possibile e, quindi, rialzarsi ancora più in fretta.  
Tuttavia, per toccare il fondo, ora che l’adrenalina era calata, significava rivivere quelle scene ciclicamente finché il suo corpo non issasse bandiera bianca, stremato. Il che, per un guerriero Asgardiano con quel temperamento e addestrato a non mollare mai, poteva rappresentare un problema.  


Effettivamente non riusciva a capire come facesse ancora a razionalizzare sugli eventi di quel breve periodo – non sapeva nemmeno quanto fosse passato da quando tutta la faccenda di Hela era iniziata, perché tra il tempo speso su Sakaar e quello successivo sulla nave, la sua percezione era andata completamente fuori fase.  
E per un essere millenario come lui, quel periodo non era altro che un battito di ciglia. Di cose, Thor, ne aveva già viste, tuttavia questa era la prima volta nella sua vita che si ritrovava completamente da solo. E, inevitabilmente, il suo pensiero andò a quelle parole.  


_Sono qui._  


Senza sollevare lo sguardo dal punto fisso al di fuori della finestra, portò istintivamente la bottiglia alle labbra. Ad ogni sorso, man mano che essa veniva svuotata, sentiva una stretta mortale al cuore. Ad ogni sorso aleggiava la consapevolezza che per una volta le cose sarebbero potute andare per il verso giusto, per il verso da lui deciso – benché si ritrovasse in una situazione di completa emergenza.  


Se non che…  


Se non che, Loki, deteneva quella dannata Gemma dell’Infinito, nascosta in uno dei suoi anfratti magici, celati alla vista di chiunque. Se non che, ormai, la loro strada si era incrociata con quella del Titano e, benché Thor non ne fosse al corrente di tutta quella faccenda, si era ritrovato in mezzo e con lui tutti gli occupanti di quella nave.  


Strinse la bottiglia nel suo pugno. Se avesse saputo, avrebbe provato a distruggere il Tesseract a suon di martellate, benché impossibile, come aveva sottolineato Odino di fronte all’Aether. Ma arrendersi non era nella sua natura – lo aveva detto e lo aveva sempre sostenuto.  


Se avesse saputo, avrebbe impedito a Loki di ritornare in quella maledetta stanza, nelle profondità di Asgard per liberare la Fiamma Eterna – ci sarebbe andato lui, avrebbe escogitato qualcos’altro per tenere a bada Hela.  


Non ci aveva pensato. O non ci aveva voluto pensare, la situazione era talmente critica che, se non fosse stato per la visione di Odino, difficilmente ne sarebbero usciti vivi.  
Avrebbe dovuto sapere che, se Loki si fosse ritrovato innanzi al Tesseract incustodito, lo avrebbe portato con sé. Forse aveva volutamente ignorato questo dettaglio, perché le cose andavano bene e dovevano andare avanti così – troppe erano le cose da affrontare e risolvere dal momento in cui erano diventati tutti profughi e si sarebbe tentato di raggiungere Midgard.  


Se solo avesse messo, nuovamente, Loki in discussione.  


In un fremito di rabbia, con un gesto secco, lanciò la bottiglia verso la parete centrando uno dei vetri ancora intonsi: il rumore agghiacciante riecheggiò per secondi interminabili, assieme ad un grugnito di frustrazione. Ed in quel momento quelle immagini raccapriccianti rivennero a galla.  


Ad ogni flash il suo respiro cresceva. Ad ogni immagine, il respiro gli moriva in gola e ben presto si ritrovò senza fiato, con le ginocchia al petto e la fronte su di esse.  
Thor non capiva.  


Cercò di andare oltre, di ricordare le parole di suo fratello nel mentre compiva la sua condanna a morte e continuava a non capire. Si rivedeva circondato dalle lamiere, le labbra sigillate, gli occhi fissi su di Loki nel mentre consegnava il Tesseract prima, poi tentava di accoltellare Thanos alla gola.  


Perché?  


E quelle parole… Loki aveva intrattenuto un lungo discorso, guardandolo più volte negli occhi. Ed in quegli occhi lucidi, velati di lacrime, si era perso, come si era perso su quel _Figlio di Odino_ pronunciato poco prima. Anche se non avesse avuto nulla a coprirgli la bocca, Thor era così terrorizzato dagli eventi che gli scorrevano di fronte, che probabilmente non avrebbe mosso domande lo stesso.  


Loki voleva comunicargli qualcosa. Ma Thor non riusciva a capire perché avesse celato il Tesseract, anche dopo la loro apparente riconciliazione. Perché tenerlo nascosto? O perché non usarlo – o trovare il modo di impiegarlo - se non per salvare il popolo Asgardiano alla deriva, per salvare la propria vita?  
Il suo petto venne scosso da un sussulto.  


Se Loki gli avesse confessato tutto, gli avesse raccontato per filo e per segno tutta la storia, forse… Forse sarebbe lì con lui ora. Forse avrebbero potuto usare il Tesseract per raggiungere Midgard, ragguagliare gli altri, guadagnare tempo e procedere con la distruzione della Gemma della Mente, estraendola da Visione con la calma necessaria. E scongiurare Thanos dal mettere le mani su quella del Tempo.  


Combatterlo. E forse vincerlo.  


Se Loki avesse confessato di avere il Tesseract, Heimdall sarebbe ancora vivo, avrebbe potuto tenere Thanos sotto controllo, avrebbe potuto seguire i suoi spostamenti – che sarebbero stati più lenti.  


Se Loki avesse confessato di avere il Tesseract, forse non sarebbe solo, ora, in una stanza semidistrutta nel Wakanda. Avrebbe suo fratello al suo fianco, a razionalizzare la situazione meglio di lui, a suggerire uno schema. A trovare un piano B, perché Loki aveva sempre un piano B.  


Al suo fianco. Insieme.  


E in quel momento Thor seppe di non poter più fermare le lacrime.  


Forse Loki si sarebbe dissolto come in molti avevano fatto, dal momento in cui Thanos aveva schioccato le dita, come polvere spazzata dal vento. Francamente, in cuor suo, sapeva che quelle immagini raccapriccianti non avrebbero mai abbandonato i suoi occhi.  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio che Loki, per pura matematica, si fosse dissolto così. Avrebbero combattuto assieme, almeno. Non avrebbe sofferto. Di fronte a quelle sue ultime parole, pronunciate a fatica, con la stretta al collo di quella mano enorme, Thor era sconfitto. Spezzato.  


E nonostante la rabbia, la confusione, il dolore era stato tale da non permettergli altro fatto che raccogliere il corpo esanime di suo fratello, piangendo lacrime di disperazione, stringerlo tra le sue braccia e accettare di morire con lui, su quella nave ormai a pezzi.

“ _… Perché?_ ” sibilò tra i singhiozzi, l’aria che bruciava nei polmoni.  


Perché aveva dovuto vedere per la terza volta quella scena? Perché doveva piangere per la terza volta la morte di suo fratello? Perché questa appariva così definitiva?  
E i suoi pensieri tornarono indietro nel tempo, ai momenti prima di quella che doveva essere la sua incoronazione. Prima che tutto cadesse a pezzi, prima che Loki scoprisse il suo retaggio.  


_Qualche volta posso essere invidioso, ma non dubitare mai del mio amore per te._  
A quelle parole, seguì quel gesto dolce – quella stretta alla base del collo – tra le sue dita la sensazione di quei soffici ciuffi neri - che fin da quando erano bambini Thor aveva riservato al suo fratellino, per confortarlo. Un gesto fraterno, rassicurante.

Le sue dita scavarono nei suoi avambracci, lasciando solchi privi di dolore.  


_Non ho mai desiderato il trono. Volevo solamente essere tuo pari._  
_E’ troppo tardi… E’ troppo tardi per fermarlo._  


Se solo avesse guardato oltre il comportamento inconcepibile di Loki, a fronte dell’attacco a New York. Se solo non l’avesse riportato ad Asgard, sottoponendolo al giudizio di Odino e quindi rinchiuderlo nelle segrete.  


Se solo avesse insistito sul valore giusto. Su ciò che ricordava essere Loki prima della faccenda di Jotunheim, suo fratello, con un carattere sì problematico, ma la persona con la quale aveva condiviso i suoi millecinquecento anni di vita.  


Se solo avesse insistito in quel gesto rassicurante, se solo l’avesse ripetuto, lottando contro la cocciutaggine di entrambi – così diversi nel profondo, ma così dannatamente testardi nell’ammettere quel sentimento che da sempre li legava, indissolubilmente.  
E nel capire cosa Loki aveva celato dentro di sé, in quante dinamiche si era ritrovato coinvolto per i suoi errori, per la sua disperazione nel realizzare che tutta la sua vita era stata una menzogna, nel capire quel salto dal Bifrost, nel capire quanto solo si doveva essere sentito da sempre suo fratello, di quanto cieco era stato sé stesso e di quanto crudele fosse stata la sua morte - Thor pianse lacrime di disperazione.  


Pianse lacrime amare per ore, come non aveva mai fatto, crogiolandosi in quelle due parole che, nonostante i giochi di sguardi e le battute, gli avevano riempito il cuore di gioia.  


_Sono qui._  


Ma Loki non era più lì con lui.  


Loki era morto su quella nave.  


E Thor con lui.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alone (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002752) by [BeatrixVakarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixVakarian/pseuds/BeatrixVakarian)




End file.
